Mirror
by Yuuki223
Summary: She smelled of the forest, with a hint of the seas. Her eyes burned like fire with love and ambition. She lightly reached up and touched Link's cheek. He blinked a couple of times, but she didn't disappear. (Link/Zelda, Groose/OC, slight AU (later time, directly involved with Skyward Sword and the Skyward Sword Manga))


_**This was written after I re-read the manga in back of Hyrule Historia. The manga is here (copy and paste into your browser) news/read-the-legend-of-zelda-skyward-sword-manga- from-hyrule-historia-right-now though I would recommend you buy the book.**_

**_Warning, spoilers are ahead! If you haven't beaten Skyward Sword, then whelp I'm sorry. I hope you don't hate me forever._**

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Link woke up roughly. He heaved himself up and put on his Hylian guard's armor, consisting of white pants and a white undershirt, chainmail, a green tunic, boots, leather gloves, golden shoulder plates, and a red cape. He rubbed his head before putting on his green hat. He always woke himself up before dawn, even if he was in pain. He walked sorely towards the eldest princess's bedroom. He quietly took his place outside of her door.

The king had three daughters. The youngest daughter, Ariel, was favored by men of young ages, all willing to impress. Her cute domineer caused many young men to quiver where they stood, and pray to the gods that they would one day hug her. The middle daughter, Mila, one was favored by men. She had a calm and peaceful attitude towards life, and always loved a good hero. She also tended to be harsh to someone she saw unworthy of her hand. The eldest daughter, Alexis, was favored by most every man in the country. She had received many proposals, but declined them all. She didn't want to marry anyone who just asked her; she wanted to know the person, and trust them. She was, by far, the hardest to please.

Alexis opened the door, nearly smacking Link with it. He caught the door and held it open for the princess. She, of course, didn't notice. When she walked passed, he let go of the door. His heart had fallen to her, but he knew this wouldn't last forever. He quietly followed the princess, sore and tired. She walked past three men who offered their hand, and declined all three of them. Link felt he heard his name getting whispered in the wind. He glanced to his left, and then to his right. He couldn't explain what he heard. Link stopped when the princess stopped, but he was very close. His heart leapt a little, and he took a step back. Alexis turned around and looked at Link.

"I'm going to the market with the hero Groose. Is that fine?" She asked him. Link nodded. Alexis smiled and turned on her heels. She strode to where Groose stood. He was clad in his white armor, and his same smug expression was on his face. He looked at Link, who followed them closely, and glared slightly. Link held up his arms in defense, a smirk finding its way onto his lips. Groose smiled in return.

"What's so funny?" Alexis asked Groose. He just shook it off. In regards to Link and Groose, they pretended to hate each other. Groose and Link, ever since they were boys, teased and made fun of each other, but neither of them would cry when this happened. Often, when one was crying the other came to his defense.

"I don't like you laughing behind my back." Alexis said, nudging Groose.

"I know." He said.

The trio was quiet all the way to the market, where Groose and Alexis started to do their cutesy thing. They would giggle at each other and be basically children. It made Link happy to see them so pleased with each other's company. It pained him slightly, since he too felt for Alexis. A woman caught Link's eye. She was clad in a white dress, with long belle sleeves. She wore no shoes, and had pure blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She gazed right at him, and something stirred from within.

"Yo, Link?" Groose said, in vain hopes of snapping Link out of his newfound trance. The woman then smiled. Link's heart felt warmer then when he'd stared at the princess. It was the same feeling he'd had before. He couldn't pinpoint where he felt it though. The vast confusion made him look away from the woman momentarily. When he looked up, she was in front of him. She smelled of the forest, with a hint of the seas. Her eyes burned like fire with love and ambition. She lightly reached up and touched Link's cheek. He blinked a couple of times, but she didn't disappear.

"You have returned, just as I have, my hero." The woman said. Her voice was like liquid gold. Link remembered it though... in a dream.

_"I will ensure that your gentle, heroic spirit will live on eternally. And I… I shall shed my divinity. The next time we meet, I wish to stand before you as a simple human. Whenever the land of Hylia is in danger…We shall be reborn…"_

"Yes, My lady." Link mumbled, his knees buckling. He knelt to this strange woman and placed his hand on his heart. Link heard her soft and beautiful giggle. Link looked up at her, and she was giving such a familiar smile too.

"I don't remember ever meeting you, but yet you are so familiar…" Link mumbled to her. She placed a hand on his head, and knelt to him.

"My name is, as you first met me, Hylia. My name as you met me second is Zelda." The woman said. Link blinked, the names causing him to recall something, but he was unable to bring it into focus. Zelda… that seemed more like a fitting name for this beautiful being. Link smiled at Zelda.

"I remember, but cannot recall." Link told her. She smiled again.

"Which is fine, my hero. It will take time for you to recall." Zelda said.

"What is going on here?" The princess boomed. Link tensed. Link sensed the crowd forming around this delicate and beautiful woman. He stood up and tensed. Link faced the princess, staring at her dead in the eyes.

"I am the goddess of the realm, the single entity that is the Triforce, Hylia." Zelda said to her.

"Din, Nayru, and Farore are the entities of the Triforce, and the only goddesses of the realm." Alexis snapped.

"They are but pieces. Din is power, Nayru is wisdom, and Farore is courage. When put together, they form a single Goddess that is Hylia." Zelda said. Link saw the anger flash in the queen's eyes. She looked at Groose, who was also entranced by her voice.

"Get her! She's an imposter, and therefore a villain!" Alexis shrieked to him. Groose just looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't know why, but I believe her." Groose said, staring at Link. His eyes asked Link if they had met once before. He nodded, a little doubtfully. He nodded to Link in return and smiled.

"Besides, she doesn't look like she could hurt anyone." Groose went on, patting Alexis's shoulder. She twisted around and glared at Groose, but his stern look soothed her. She relaxed, but still glared at Zelda. Zelda smiled, and bowed to him. Link's gaze turned back to Zelda. She nodded, and began to walk to the temple. Link followed, eager to remember.


End file.
